the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
D. Isaac Thomas
D. Isaac Thomas (b. 9 June, 2001 in Utah), is an American fiction writer, illustrator, and musical artist. Thomas is most famous for authoring The Super Babies series, which have gained national attention and have won multiple awards, and was also his claim to viral fame. Early life .]] D. Isaac Thomas was born in 2001 in Taylorsville, Utah to Rachel and Ted Thomas. He was raised solo with them, during which time they moved to Plainview, Texas, and then to . Three years after his birth, Rachel and Ted gave birth to Ammon, his younger sibling. In the same year, Thomas began attending preschool, where he was bitten no less than five times. In the mix, he found his passion for both writing and art, setting the building blocks for his career. Because Ted was in the military, Thomas and his family moved to Germany. In 2006, Thomas already knew most of the things he was taught in kindergarten, only not being allowed to skip ahead because of "social skills". At this point, he released his very first book, The Prime Poppies, thus kickstarting the D.I.T. Literary Universe. In 2008, Thomas’ parents divorced, and Thomas and Ammon remained with their mother. They returned to the United States of America after spending nearly thirty months in Germany. He attended Westridge Elementary School in the state of Utah, where he would continually impress his teachers with early signs of literary talent and just as continuously tell stories to his fellow students. Career Origins Following the beginning of the second semester of fifth grade, D. Isaac Thomas had the idea for a story of a baby genius with superpowers leading a group of like-minded babies and children against terrorism when he was eating breakfast with his little brother Ammon. By Christmas Day, he had in her head the characters and a good part of the plot for , which he began working on during his after-school hours. Published on 29 July, 2011, the first book of the series to end the first part of the D.I.T. Literary Universe was a huge success, and he has thus far published six sequels, and four prequels. In 2013, D. Isaac Thomas made a cameo appearance in the realistic fiction film annotation Dear Dumb Diary. As the audience applauded during the climax, he was seen in the back left corner, jumping up and down, standing out for his over-the-top reaction. The Growing Universe In early 2015, he began working with an intellectual, introverted, and ambitious girl named Melissa Vaine. In May of 2015, D. Isaac Thomas declared The Super Babies: The New Sheriff to be canon. On 9 June of the same year, he confirmed the rumors that there would be a sequel to the series, revealing that he would create . An inevitable challenge Vaine faced was remembering what a character knows about other characters and certain situations at a specific moment in the D.I.T. timeline, to maintain consistency. Fortunately, Thomas, who is in charge of maintaining and monitoring the consistency in canon, is very familiar with his own details; therefore, he has been very helpful to Melissa. Indeed, there is no doubt these two have created a mutual bond. Vaine was even the co-writer to D. Isaac Thomas on Tales of Royalty, which was released in January of 2016. In 2016, Melissa, who had became a supermodel for around a year, took a job that included modeling Rio brand underwear. She photo-shopped one of her modeling pictures in order to portray in-universe character Annabeth Black, a photo which Thomas agreed to use on the cover of . Thomas later said this physical likeness was completely canon, heavily implying that the cover image was the spitting image of what Black looked like in the books in 2020. He finally released the aforementioned book on 12 May. Only days earlier, he announced the imminent creation of ''Before The SMSB'', a series focusing initially on the Mutant Wars and later, the history of the NoHeads. High school On 17 October, 2016, he released The Mission to Earth. He also released in March 2017. In 2017, Thomas' New Years' Resolution is to achieve better grades in school (he is currently in the twelfth grade). In November, Thomas approached Melissa Vaine with his ideas, which he had already been developing for months, about a sequel to the Boys vs. Girls trilogy, and promised he would pay her in the future, should she work as his co-writer on the book. Thomas later expressed that his goal succeeded, achieving all "A's" and a single 'C' by 17 December. While it was initially believed that The X-Adults: Endgame project would be complete in February 2018, Thomas recently postponed it until December 2019, owing both to work on Before The SMSB and the creation of a third part of the series, effectively making it a trilogy. In December of 2017, he made gingerbread houses with his brother. Thomas continually used Chat Mods on Wikia and Instagram to work collaboratively with Melissa Vaine on the aforementioned novel, which was titled Boys vs. Girls 2 and released shortly before his seventeenth birthday in May of 2018. of 2018]] The following month, he finished the last chapter of . Going into twelfth grade, Thomas was worried, and he currently says his experience was a "bit of a shock" as he "was expecting to be amongst lots of strange people – clustering into groups, learning, sleeping, thinking radical thoughts, and not doing much else." Once he made friends with "some like-minded people" he says he began to enjoy himself. of 2019]] He was also the inspiration for Red, a major character and anti-hero from The Revolution of the Idiots, which is a book written by his friend Fred. Red is lawfully ambiguous and self-righteous. On 14 January, 2019, he announced that he would be releasing a new The Super Babies novel every year "so long as people keep buying copies". On 26 May, Thomas graduated from high school and prepared to complete his education at . Post-high school On his eighteenth birthday, Thomas went to the movies with his friends and then to the park to eat cupcakes. Private life Despite being a quirky, sensitive, and antisocial child, D. Isaac Thomas' personality changed considerably after his freshman year, owing to his taxing experiences in high school with seeds planted in eighth and ninth grade to begin a period of extreme evolution. Thomas' intense dedication to evolution caused him to seek a more social climate while he prepared for adulthood, which turned his own brother against him. Thomas did not hesitate to reciprocate, as he believed Ammon Thomas would never change and would always gravitate to their sociopathic stepbrother, and only loved him conditionally. Nevertheless, they began getting along prior to leaving Clearfield behind, though they are still not on close terms, only cordial ones. The Super Babies books * (29 July, 2010) * (31 July, 2011) * (8 November, 2011) * (5 July, 2012) * (23 December, 2012) * (18 December, 2013) * (8 July, 2014) * (21 June, 2014) * (16 July, 2014) * (13 February, 2015) * (31 May, 2015) * (2016) * (2017) * (2017) * (6 January, 2018) * (March 2018) * (16 December, 2018) *Numerous upcoming novels On YouTube D. Isaac Thomas joined YouTube in 2015, not using his real name to keep things silent, instead posing as Devyn Thomas. He has made sixty videos as of July 2016. Almost all of his clips are in 480p quality (though he has uploaded two High Definition videos). Thomas has made videos about different subjects. One subject is movie clips that go along well with songs. Another subject is movie clips, he claims that almost all of them had been unavailable on the site. He has has made several top ten lists, mostly about film characters and music. These also reveal Dynamite, by Taio Cruz, is his favorite song, and his guilty pleasure song is Sexyback by Justin Timberlake.youtube.com Recently, this has changed to Dancin' with the Devil by Krewella and Friday by Rebecca Black. Personality D. Isaac Thomas seems to be a loving person, despite showing several quiet and unstable tendencies. He is also intelligent, able to achieve fair marks, think up virtual universes of characters, and strategize through several situations. He was also calculating, able to size up several situations and plan reactions to imminent events far ahead of time. He was also noted for being very talkative, always wanting to share his knowledge. It has been mentioned that his mindset is far more logical and analytical than emotional or reactive. Thomas is known to be capable of assessing people in a near-expertise fashion when pressured into it. While this can be a benefit, several people have felt uncomfortable and questioned how he knows them or their friends so well. Ironically, one of his greatest weaknesses is that he tends to underestimate the intelligence of the people around him, often leading to small-to-hefty setbacks, which he is ashamed of. Thomas had a lot of confidence and was very strong-willed. Thomas has been known to make up phrases, such as when he said all Nelson was doing was "digging a deeper hole while I've been frantically trying to kick mounds of dirt back inside" and when he said "life is a journey for the intelligent, but to fools, life is a game". To most people on the Internet (particularly on YouTube and Wattpad), D. Isaac Thomas appears to be serene and formidable. That said, he has a tendency to show positivity and appreciation where it is welcome, and showing negativity towards haters and people he deemed "perverts, weaklings, and sponges ... online, they can have my respect the moment they prove it is deserved". He is fiercely loyal to the Youtubers and videos he likes, even starting a "comment fight" with a few users over one such video. He has also admitted to liking most songs he's heard before, and his favorite music genres appear to be pop music and classical music. He is also a fan of "Star Wars", and he has mentioned that as of 2015, Rebecca Black and Katy Perry are his favorite singers, next to Muse and Adele. His opinion has since changed, as he has become surprisingly fond of Jenna Rose and . And in recent times, he is a much larger fan of Krewella and . Thomas' personality changed considerably after his freshman year, owing to his taxing experiences in high school. His dedication to constant evolution resulted in Thomas altering his own stories multiple times. It was revealed in 2017 that Thomas ultimately feared death, and due to his commitment to his destiny, feared he could not afford to succumb to the grave until his literary and romantic purpose in the world was fulfilled. Having devoted his entire life to literature, Thomas was viewed by some as a "workaholic", especially by Thomas Haters. Thomas is bisexual and he claims to fully support gay rights. He also loves his younger brother, Ammon, first and foremost. Despite being relatively insecure and antisocial in his sophomore and junior years, he was shown in his senior year to be a strong and intelligent young man who almost always knew his mind. Thomas had a lot of confidence and was very strong-willed. On the other hand, he was also an extremely complicated and arrogant person whose life was overwhelmed with many complex emotions that he never fully disclosed. He was known for his disapproval of risk taking. He is tough and independent, though he is also slightly unhinged, which made him even harder to read but also left him prone to unexpected outbursts and vulgar jokes. He has also admitted that he's "never been able to get into sports", expect for fencing and swimming. He is extremely confident and arrogant, believing no one is quite like him, only having respect for a small group of people, and never faltering from his ambitious goals, thinking the future will be bright and that everything happens for a reason. However, he has admitted that he will never view himself as perfect. Upon first meeting Nikki Nelson, Thomas despised her, but he eventually came to deeply regret hurting her deliberately and realized how much they had in common, causing him to realize what he was feeling was love, as he had never felt romantically connected to a peer before. His subsequent attempts to achieve redemption influenced many of his future actions. This goes to show just how willing Thomas is to work hard for what he wants. Thomas' instincts and exceptional deductive skills have allowed him to realize he shared many traits with his crush, even before he knew her very well. He would do anything he possibly could to serve and please her, to the point of becoming intensely angry with anyone who perceivably disrespected her. Nevertheless, he has admitted that if she never forgave him despite the overwhelming evidence he had changed, it was a sign of her unwillingness to change in turn, and his strong belief in evolution caused him to be willing to turn her in for her legitimate crimes if she refused to show kindness, or in other words, evolve. Thomas' intense dedication to evolution also caused him to seek a more social climate while he prepared for adulthood, which turned his own brother against him. Thomas did not hesitate to reciprocate, as he believed Ammon would never change and would always gravitate to their sociopathic stepbrother, and only loved him conditionally. Nevertheless, they began getting along prior to leaving Clearfield behind, though they are still not on close terms, only cordial ones. Publications *''Journey Through Space: Atlas and Tour'' (2010) Releases *''The Deliverers Save the World'' (19 June, 2005) *''The Prime Poppies'' (2006) *''Journey to Planet 12'' *''Superquack'' (13 December, 2009) *''Journey to Planet 12 II'' * (29 July, 2010) * (31 July, 2011) * (8 November, 2011) * (5 July, 2012) * (23 December, 2012) * * (18 December, 2013) *''Party Pressure'' (24 January, 2014) * (8 May, 2014) * (21 June, 2014) * (16 July, 2014) * (13 February, 2015) * (31 May, 2015) *''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid'' (12 September, 2015) * (30 June, 2016) *''The Mission to Earth'' (2016) * *''Across the Portal: Interference'' * (6 January, 2018) * *''Boys vs. Girls 2'' (3 May, 2018) *''Across the Portal: Insurgence'' (3 November, 2018) * (16 December, 2018) * (7 February, 2019) *''Shields'' (5 April, 2019) *''Ronald Potter and the Clash of Wills'' (26 April, 2019) *Numerous upcoming books Criticism Like and , D. Isaac Thomas receives a large amount of negative attention from fans who claim that his recent actions influencing the D.I.T. Literary Universe detract from the overall value of the series. People who argue this point vehemently are sometimes called "Thomas Haters." Thomas Hating is a form of criticism of the works of D. Isaac Thomas. Whereas normal criticism typically involves pragmatic engagement on the artistic merits of a work, Thomas Hating is characterized by a prejudicial stance often combined with personal attacks. Brian Ostler and an unidentified individual born in 1994 are both Thomas Haters. Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas wrote his first book when he was four. He can't even remember the title! When people began comparing Mr. Stupid NoHead to and , Thomas disagreed as he felt that NoHead is "nowhere near as bad". He has powers of foresight, able to foresee several events through flashbacks. However, the need to develop it still remains. Quotes External links *[http://en-gb.facebook.com/d.isaac.thomas. D. Isaac Thomas' official Facebook profile] *[https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100029253579275 D. Isaac Thomas' informal Facebook profile] Notes and references Category:Authors (real-world) Category:Illustrators (real-world) Category:Non-fiction authors